Amores Imperfeitos
by Maria Lua
Summary: Sei que amores imperfeitos...são as flores da estação -Presente de aniversário para Lali-


**Amores imperfeitos**

**Não precisa me lembrar**

**Não vou fugir de nada**

**Sinto muito se não fui feito um sonho seu**

-Você ta péssima – Disse Alice encarando a melhor amiga em um misto de pena e divertimento. Era incrível como ela era cabeça dura. Será que não era obvio que esse negócio de "dá um tempo" no seu noivado com o Edward não ia da em muita coisa?

-Eu sei – Resmungou Isabella passando pó no rosto no intuito de esconder o melhor possível suas olheiras que a cada dia pioravam.

-Você já não o torturou demais não? - Perguntou Alice passando para a outra o blush que normalmente não era necessário – Já faz uma semana.

-Alice, qual parte do à gente ta brigando demais você não entendeu? - Quis saber Bella tentando prender seus longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Sabe o que eu acho? - Perguntou Alice, mas Bella nada respondeu sabendo que ali estava um claro exemplo de pergunta retórica – Eu acho que tanto você quanto o Edward são dois idiotas que se colocam em um pedestal.

-Pedestal? Você acha então que eu acho que o Edward é perfeito? - Perguntou Bella tentando mesmo se fazer de ofendida, mas sabia que Alice em um lado estava certa. Ela pedia demais de Edward sempre o comparando com o Edward idealizado em sua cabeça, só que dessa vez ela não era a culpada – Diga-me Alice, o que você faria se visse o Jasper beijando a sua ex?

-Bella, você está cansada de saber que a Tanya o agarrou – Disse Alice revirando os olhos.

-E o Edward é pobre e fraco menino indefeso – Resmungou Bella sabendo novamente que a Alice estava certa. Mas, mesmo assim havia doído e muito ver Edward nos braços de outra. Só que ela sabia que não era esse fato que resultou no fim do noivado deles – Alice, o Edward é lindo, charmoso, inteligente...

-E você também é tudo isso então não comesse a se diminuir – Cortou Alice revirando os olhos – Eu entendo que você tenha dado um tempo porque vocês estavam brigando, mas vocês dois são muito perfeitos juntos para acabar assim.

**Mas sempre fica alguma coisa**

**Alguma roupa pra buscar**

**Eu posso afastar a mesa quando você precisar**

Bella passou a manhã lembrando-se de tudo que havia falado com Alice, mas ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Não era tão fácil como a pequena pensava. Eles haviam tido muitas coisas um para o outro e isso não mudaria.

Saiu da escola andando em passos lentos indo até o seu carro e teve que sorrir. Não tinha como não lembrar do Edward quando olhava para a sua caminhonete pré-histórica. Mas, deixando as lembranças de lado entrou no carro e quando chegou a casa não estava preparada.

-Porque você ta aqui fora? - Perguntou Bella descendo da caminhonete observando aquele com quem sonhava toda noite. Ele estava sentado na varanda com os cabelos mais bagunçados que o costume. Ele parecia triste e isso a matou.

-Você esqueceu que eu devolvi a minha chave? - Questionou Edward ficando em pé e quase que por instinto ou costume Bella o abraçou. O ruivo sorriu a apertando em seus braços. Era tão bom estar sentindo o cheiro de morango de seus cabelos.

-Entra – Disse Bella se soltando abalada com a proximidade.

-Eu vim buscas umas blusas brancas que deixei aqui – Falou Edward e aquela frase aos ouvidos de Bella fazia ficar tudo tão definitivo.

-Eu...eu vou pegar – Disse Bella soltando os cabelos e subindo quase correndo as escadas. Ela encostou-se à porta respirando com dificuldade. Como ela podia amá-lo tanto?

**Sei que amores imperfeitos**

**São as flores da estação**

-Bells – Chamou Edward e ela se virou para encará-lo com os olhos lagrimejando – O que foi?

-Nada! Eu vou pegar as suas blusas – Falou Bella se movendo pelo quarto só que Edward segurou seu braço puxando-a para si – Edward.

-Shii – Disse Edward a beijando. E como sentia falta dos lábios macios de Bella. Passou a língua pelos lábios fechados de Bella e ela gemeu antes de aprofundar o beijo.

-Eu vou pegar as suas blusas – Disse Bella quase chorando pegando todas as blusas brancas do seu guarda-roupa entregando tudo a Edward.

-Essa é sua – Disse Edward entregando uma das femininas que estavam no bolo, mas ficando com outra – Eu tenho que ir para o hospital agora.

-Ta – Disse Bella meio perdida.

**Eu não quero ver você**

**Passar a noite em claro**

**Sinto muito se não fui o seu mais raro amor**

Bella abriu os olhos fechando os olhos irritada quando viu que ainda era de madrugada. Mudou de posição na grande cama sem saber o que pensar. Porque toda noite tinha que sonhar com o Edward? Porque ela era tão dependente dele?

Estava mais uma vez perdida em pensamento quando escutou seu celular tocar. Inclinou-se para pegá-lo e não pode deixar de ficar surpresa quando viu o nome _Amor_ escrito no visor.

-_Edward? - _Perguntou Bella tentando esconder a sua surpresa.

-_Te acordei? - _Quis saber ele e sua voz foi quase como uma caricia intima.

-_Não...eu não consegui dormir – _Sussurrou Bella e do outro lado Edward sorriu sabendo que ela estava mais falando sozinha do que com ele – _E você?_

_-Eu também não to conseguindo dormir muito bem esses dias – _Admitiu Edward e Bella fechou os olhos querendo tanto que ele estivesse ali ao meu lado.

-_Edward, porque você ta ligando para mim a essa hora? - _Perguntou Bella se aconchegando nas suas cobertas.

-_Porque eu preciso escutar sua voz para conseguir dormir – _Respondeu Edward com simplicidade.

-_Você sabe que eu só consigo dormir escutando você – _Admitiu Bella se dando por vencida. Do que adiantava dizer o contrário se Edward sempre a conheceria como ninguém?

Bella sorriu quando Edward começou a cantarolar a música que havia feito especialmente para ela e foi como se voltasse para o que lhe fazia bem.

**E quando dia terminar**

**E quando o sol se inclinar**

**Eu posso por uma toalha e te servir o jantar**

-A Bella ta péssima – Afirmou Alice sentando na parte indicada para pacientes da sala do Edward.

-Eu também não estou nos meus melhores dias – Resmungou Edward encostando o rosto na mão parecendo cansado.

-Não to falando disso – Disse Alice revirando os olhos – Ela pegou um resfriado daqueles.

-Ela ta bem? - Perguntou Edward se exaltando.

-Mais ou menos – Respondeu Alice segurando a mão de Edward – Mas, você sabe como ela é. Quer continuar fazendo tudo como se tivesse com a saúde perfeita.

-Eu vou lá assim que o meu plantão acabar – Disse Edward e Alice sorriu abertamente.

-Perfeito! - Falou-Gritou Alice quicando na cadeira batendo palmas – Só você não soube nada por mim.

-Claro que não – Disse Edward sorrindo apesar de preocupado e assim que acabou o seu plantão foi correndo até a casa que até uma semana atrás dividia com Bella e apertei a campainha.

-Oi – Cumprimentou Bella abrindo a porta sem coragem até de levar as mãos ao cabelo para tertar ajeitá-lo.

Edward sorriu seu famoso sorriso torto enquanto entrava na casa colocando a mão na testa feminina sentindo que ela estava com febre.

-Antes que você pergunte, eu já tomei o antitérmico – Disse Bella e sua voz saiu rouca e falha.

-Muito bem Srta. Swan – Disse Edward sorrindo enquanto fazia um breve caricia no rosto corado e quente da mulher – Agora se deite no sofá que eu vou preparar o jantar para nós.

-Como? - Perguntou Bella, mas o ruivo nem se deu o trabalho de responder indo até a cozinha.

A morena passou alguns minutos deitada tentando criar coragem para ir até a cozinha. Ela podia escutá-lo cantando com sua voz de anjo e era como se o tempo tivesse parado em algum momento do passado. Se ela fechasse os olhos podia imaginá-lo movendo-se com perfeição na pequena cozinha enquanto usava a colher de pau como microfone e com um sorriso cansado no rosto levantou.

-Eu pensei ter mandado você ficar sentada – Disse Edward divertido enquanto acrescentava mais um ingrediente que ela não procurou saber o que era.

-Eu vou me sentar no balcão – Sussurrou Bella aponhando o queixo nos braços observando cada movimento de Edward.

-Vamos comer querida – Chamou Edward beijando a testa quente dela e Bella sorriu ao perceber que Edward sempre a fazia se sentir a mais querida das mulheres. E isso era tão bom.

**Sei que amores imperfeitos**

**São as flores da estação**

O jantar foi passando de forma tranqüila e apesar de se sentir altamente cansada, Bella não se sentia tão bem em semanas.

Edward procurava conversar sobre coisas banais enquanto tentava convencê-la a comer mais um pouco apesar da falta de fome.

-Eu tenho que ir, mas eu quero que você me prometa que vai tomar todos os seus remédios – Pediu Edward e Bella passou alguns segundos de olhos fechados antes de tomar mais uma decisão.

-Você pode ficar? - Perguntou Bella e Edward nunca a viu tão frágil e sem achar que precisava respondê-la a abraçou pegando-a no colo e a levando para o quarto que viveram tantas emoções.

**Mentira se eu disser que não penso mais em você**

**Quantas páginas o amor já mereceu**

**Os filósofos não dizem nada**

**Que eu não possa dizer**

Era incrível como só a companhia dele a vez bem. Mas, estava cada vez mais difícil deitar a noite agora com seu cheiro nos lençóis. Só que ela queria sentir aquele cheiro.

A rotina diária estava tão cansativa. E na televisão só passava filmes de grandes amores. Parecia até mesmo perseguição isso. Será que todas as redes televisivas sabiam o quanto ela estava sentindo a falta de Edward? Ou tinha sido Alice que havia comprado os horários em que sabia que ela estava em casa? Ou provavelmente era só a saudade criando casa e se alojando ao seu lado.

Exausta desligou a TV jogando o controle longe rezando para não ter quebrado e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Na estante estavam os vários livros de medicina que o Edward não tinha vindo buscar e ela tirou um qualquer apenas para abrir a capa e ver a letra elegante na qual o Edward escrevia os seus dados.

Sorriu passando o indicador letra por letra como se quisesse que ele sentisse aqueles carinhos em seu rosto que parecia esculpido por anjos e quando ia guardar o livro no lugar uma foto dela caiu. Ela não parecia ter noção que estava sendo fotografada e parecia sorrir de alguma palhaçada do Emmett ou da Alice e pelo jeito quem havia tirado era o próprio Edward.

Guardou o livro e pegou outro e quando folheou caiu outra foto sua agora em casa estudando e novamente sem parecer ter noção de que estava sendo fotografada. Folheou outro e caiu mais uma foto dessa vez com o próprio Edward e pelo que lembrava tinha sido no aniversario de primeiro ano de namoro. E não tinha como não se sentir amada e querida.

E sem dá tempo para que pensamentos irritantes tomassem conta de sua mente saiu do quarto e correu pelas escadas caindo no último degrau, mas sem sentir nem a dor direito saiu de casa.

**Quantos versos sobre nós**

**Eu já guardei**

**Deixa a luz daquela sala acesa**

**E me peça pra voltar**

Bella respirava com dificuldade com o coração disparado. Nunca pensou que ia odiar tanto a sua caminhonete por não andar rápido e quando finalmente parou na frente da casa da Rosalie sorriu aliviada e nem ligou quando caiu ao sair da caminhonete.

-Diz que você veio falar com o Edward – Pediu Rosalie assim que abriu a porta e Bella sorriu abertamente – Ele ta no quarto de hospedes e quase nunca saí de lá apenas para brincar com o Eric.

-Então eu vou lá – Falou Bella passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos do bebe. Foi correndo pelas escadas e ao chegar na frente da porta fechada passou as mãos pelos cabelos rezando para que ficassem bem.

-Entra – Gritou Edward e Bella abriu a porta o vendo deitado na cama sem camisa olhando para o teto como se o mesmo fosse muito importante – Bells?

-Oi Edward – Cumprimentou Bella se sentindo tensa sem saber mesmo que dizer – Podemos conversar?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Edward preocupado sentando aproveitando para encará-la.

-Aconteceu que eu não agüento mais – Respondeu Bella deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo com uma expressão de desespero no rosto – Aconteceu que eu não posso mais.

-Não pode o que? - Quis saber segurando as mãos delas com as suas.

-Não posso mais acordar sem ter você ao meu lado – Respondeu Bella deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem dos seus olhos – Edward volta pra mim.

-Eu nunca te deixei – Declarou Edward a puxando para o seu colo e roubando seus lábios para si o beijando com desejo, saudade e carinho.

-Vamos pra casa – Implorou Bella e Edward só sorriu sabendo que _Bella_ era seu lar.

**Sei que amores imperfeitos**

**São as flores da estação**

**N/a: Lali amor de minha vida!!!**

**Espero mesmo que aprecie o presente de aniversário**

**Foi feita com muito carinho baseada na música Amores Imperfeitos – Skank**

**E quem gostar, por favor, deixem as suas opiniões ta??**

**Reviews são sempre muito bem vindos**

**=*****


End file.
